


The Potions Incident

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Harry's Alpha [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: The week of the Hunt REALLY wasn't great for Harry.





	The Potions Incident

“I _really_ don't think you should go to Potions.” Hermione said to Harry as he stared down at his bacon.

 

“Well, I _have_ to, don't I?” Harry grumbled, he looked up at Hermione's disapproving silence. “I'll be fine, as long as I don't _look_ at any of them.”

 

“I don't think you should make Potions with your eyes closed.” Ron chimed in, Harry had to agree, especially since he could barely make them normally.

 

“This is _serious_ Ron, Blaise and Malfoy are going to be there, we're going to have to stick close to Harry.”

 

“As if you're not already,” Harry said, slightly bitterly. He was grateful for them stopping him going after the alphas but he didn't really like being followed everywhere.

 

“We could always just let you go for Malfoy.” Ron pointed out as they walked to lesson.

 

“Or you can _really_ not.” Harry glared at Ron seriously.

 

“We're not going to let you go for _anyone_.” Hermione calmed him.

 

They walked into the lesson, Harry taking his usual place, for this week at least, at the front so he couldn't see the alphas sitting next to each other on the Slytherin side, slightly behind him. Just because he couldn't _see_ them though, didn't mean he couldn't _hear_ them, as Draco bragged about how rich and powerful his family is.

 

“Does he _have_ to be so obnoxious?” Hermione asked the other two in a whisper.

 

“Apparently, but look at Zabini, he looks _terrified._ ” Ron sniggered at Blaise, who did look very anxious.

 

“Probably because of Snape,” Harry started. “He been scared of him since... you know.” Harry tried to ignore the images of all the alphas fighting and how Snape looked when he opened the door to the younger, weaker alphas.

 

Snape burst in, giving orders to open books and directing their attention to the blackboard where instructions on how to brew the lessons potion were. He kept his gaze away from Harry in an attempt to keep calm. He'd been dreading this lesson, but he knew he'd be able to keep an eye on the alphas better than anyone else.

 

The class all got up at once and headed to the store cupboard to get the necessary ingredients. All except Harry, who thought it would be best to wait until everyone else was gone.

 

Once basically everyone was done in the cupboard Harry went to get his things, not realising Draco and Blaise were still in there.

 

“Potter.” Harry cringed at the word, turning around to see Draco, who stepped closer to him. “You're _going_ to be my omega, Potter.”

 

The statement made Harry want to reach out and punch him, he _definitely_ wasn't getting any omega vibes. “I'm _really_ not.” He said, trying to push past him.

 

“I'm the best alpha here, I'm a Pureblood, I'm the heir to the Malfoy fortune and I'm _clearly_ the strongest candidate.”

 

“You didn't look that strong while Snape was beating you up and you had the advantage of having Cornfoot attacking him too... he _still_ put you on your arse.” Harry pointed out, trying to push through him again but failing.

 

Blaise laughed and Malfoy turned around to glare at him. “At least _I_ didn't run away and watch who you're laughing at, my father will hear about this.”

 

“What's he going to do? He's in prison.” Blaise sneered, it wasn't quite as good as Draco's sneer, and was well below Snape's, but he was trying.

 

“Not soon... and you can't talk, your mother _should_ be in prison.”

 

“What's _that_ supposed to mean?” Blaise growled, squaring up to Malfoy.

 

“We all know she kills her husbands.” Draco spat back.

 

Taking the opportunity to escape while they were focused on arguing, Harry slipped away without any of the ingredients he needed for the potion, he didn't really care if he got a detention for not doing the potion. At least a detention with Filch would keep his mind off the alphas.

 

Snape had noticed how long Harry was taking to get his ingredients and just arrived at the cupboard as he was exiting.

 

“Are Malfoy and Zabini in there?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, you should probably go in, I think there's gonna be a scrap.”

 

“Not in _my_ store cupboard there isn't.” Snape said going in. “I'll get your things, go and sit down.”

 

Harry wasn't going to argue with that, though he did like he idea of staying to listen in to what would happen, since he doubted Snape would be pleased that they cornered him _or_ that they were about to fight in his store room. However, like before when Snape had caught him following Malfoy and sent him to his room, it was as if he was compelled to do what he said.

 

He sat with Ron and Hermione, filling them in on what had happened.

 

“Oh Harry! We're so sorry, we didn't even _think..._ we thought they were over there.” Hermione apologised.

 

Harry shrugged. “It's fine, it was kind of funny. I wonder if the thing about Blaise's mom if true?”

 

“It _definitely_ is.” Ron said, they all leaned closer together as Ron filled them in on all the gossip he'd overheard from his own mother on the topic of Blaise's family.

 

They stayed listening to Ron's tales until Snape came over to dump a load of ingredients on Harry's desk, making sure to get the best ones so Harry's potion would come out well even if he didn't do it perfectly. Blaise and Draco had come out before him, looking severely chastised.

 

Things were going fine until Draco started showing off again.

 

“See! You just have to stir it clockwise six times to get it to be the right colour.” He said proudly.

 

“Yeah, we can read Malfoy, we can _all_ read!” Harry grumbled, pointing to the board where the instructions were.

 

Snape chuckled from behind his book at the front of the room, ' _Nope, nothing like an omega_ ', he thought.

 

Luckily for Harry, it seemed that Draco being a complete show off wasn't making him want him as an alpha anymore than he would want him as a boyfriend normally... that however didn't stop him being attracted to the other alphas in the room. Snape of course wasn't trying to woo him, or at least was _trying_ not to, unfortunately he just couldn't help the effect some of the things he was doing had on Harry.

 

Blaise though was _definitely_ trying to display to Harry, trying to help him with his work in a much less show-offy way than Draco.

 

“I'll work with you Harry, if you want some help.” Blaise offered, going over to Harry.

 

“No working in pairs.” Snape said, looking at Blaise with a glare that made Blaise move away from Harry.

 

“I'll still help you even if we're not allowed to do it together.” Blaise whispered looking up at Snape nervously, while Harry wasn't looking, to check if he could still hear him.

 

Harry started to get up to go towards Blaise, quickly being grabbed and hauled back into his chair by Ron. He kept a hold of him until he was _sure_ Harry was back to normal, not that that lasted, as every so often Harry would start moving towards Blaise, Draco or Snape and Ron couldn't decide which was most disturbing.

 

Harry's potion wasn't going very well, not that it could be expected to since he was usually more preoccupied with other things. Ron had helped somewhat, mainly just making sure nothing exploded, and he was doing a good job until he looked away and a very jealous Pansy Parkinson threw a flobberworm into Harry's cauldron, causing it to blow up.

 

Everyone looked over, first to the exploded cauldron and then to Harry and Ron, who were covered with cinders and pink goo from the potion they had failed to make, before finally settling on Snape, wondering how their professor would react to such a stupid mistake.

 

To everyone's surprise he moved towards Harry with his own cauldron that had been bubbling at the front of the room, to show them how the potion should look at the end, and placed it in front of him.

 

“It's too late in the lesson for you to start again, take this one.” He offered before his non-alpha mind could reason with him.

 

“ _Really_?!” Harry asked, unable to believe his luck, maybe being an omega wasn't _all_ bad.

 

“It was only a mistake, could have happened to anybody.” Snape said with as close to a smile as he probably ever got.

 

“That's not _fair_!” Someone complained, before presumably diving under the table to hide from Snape's signature glare and whatever punishments he was going to dish out for the remark.

 

“What a pity, and I _always_ endeavored to be the fairest of the teachers at Hogwarts.” He replied sardonically, making several students laugh and Hermione specifically snort with laughter. Harry however was already feeling omega-ry vibes again, and almost growled at Ron's preemptive hold on him as his mind raced with thoughts of how kind and funny Snape is.

 

Seeing the look Harry was giving him Snape quickly made his way back to his desk, trying to ignore the way Harry was struggling against his friend, the urge to help him out of Ron's grasp and the urge to make him his omega racing through his mind.

 

He tried to tell himself all the ways Harry was nothing like an omega but that just seemed to make things worse.

 

Later when Harry was back to normal and it was nearly time for the end of lesson, Snape told them all to put their potions into the vials to be tested. Harry, still pleased that he was going to get the easiest 'O' of his life, walked over to where the vials were to get one but was too small to reach it on the high shelf.

 

Draco swaggered up, sneering at Harry, before proclaiming. “I'll get it for you.” But just as he reached up an arm moved above him and they both looked up to see Snape standing there.

 

He grabbed a vial, handing it to Harry, “Go sort your potion out.” He commanded, having noticed Harry tended to do as he said - probably the only omega-ry thing about him - then gave Draco a sly glare as he walked away. Draco grit his teeth, even he wasn't stupid enough to push Snape.

 

Harry went back to sit down by Ron, wanting to follow Snape but also wanting to do as he said more so, and started ladling his, or rather Snape's, potion into his vial - Ron giving it longing looks as he tried to scrap bits of his cement like potion into his own vial.

 

“Do you think he'd notice if I put your potion into my vial?” He asked in a whisper, knowing Hermione didn't approve of cheating and not wanting an earful.

 

“He'd know his own potion.” Harry chuckled. “You can if you want though.” He offered, looking into Ron's cauldron himself and seeing the abysmal sight.

 

Ron looked over at Snape, then at Hermione, deciding against it. “Nah, you're alright mate.” As he said the word ' _mate_ ' all the alpha's heads turned to glare at him, even Snape looked ready to pounce.

 

All of the alpha's saw this as a threat and any with their omega's moved to protect them. Any Purebloods, and Hermione too, saw what was going to happen next. All at once Malfoy and Zabini descended onto Ron, Snape moved too but rather than going for Ron he lifted Harry and carried him bridal style to the door of the classroom.

 

“I'm aware you may be inclined to try to help your friend but for now just go to lunch.” He warned Harry quickly, before closing the door and going to break up the fight. Blaise was stopped fairly easily, and while Draco was more difficult he at least didn't need to be forced into unconsciousness to stop him this time. Ron was still going to need a visit to the hospital wing though, and once Hermione stopped screaming and got control of herself Snape ended up sending her out as well, to make sure someone was looking after Harry.


End file.
